Sister Siren
by RosalynGlass
Summary: Set directly after 8x4. Georgie deals with being dead. Alaric, Matt, and Stefan try to save Damon. Bonnie deals with Enzo, and Caroline tries to protect her kids, while Selene tries to use them for her cause. Maybe hell is empty, there are plenty of devils here.
1. Here's to the damned

•

 **"Hell is empty.**

 **All the devils are here."**

 **The Tempest**

 **-William Shakespeare**

Georgie was surrounded by dark.

There was no one. There was nothing. All that was real was the pain.

The guilt that drowned out everything else. Or maybe there was nothing else to drown out. Maybe this was all that ever was.

But suddenly she knew that wasn't true. There was more.

There was something before...

Suddenly she heard something. Not exactly a voice but another awareness.

Another somebody.

Because she was somebody. Wasn't she?

And just as suddenly as she had heard the voice she felt her body, she wiggled her toes and fingers and tried to stand.

It took a moment, she felt like she was at the bottom of a swimming pool, something weighing her down. But she could push away that weight now, it was only anchoring her instead of crushing her.

 _Hello?_ She called out and realized it wasn't exactly her voice but something else.

She started walking, following the other awareness.

Eventually she came to stand over another person. This close she could here the words that weren't words that seemed to echo around him in half conscious rambles.

 _Killed him._ It echoed. _Killed my brother. Killed her, damned her, selfish, so selfish._

Georgie looked at him for a moment before she kneeled next to him. She set her hand on his forehead.

 _Who are you?_ She spoke once again in the soundless words.

 _Killed them, killed her,_ he continued. _Couldn't save her, couldn't protect her. Killed him_

Georgie felt it, his pain, his guilt, and memories suddenly assaulted her. Not her memories but his, his sister being dragged away and him being helpless to stop it, holding his brother still while his father lashed him, his first kill blood spilling across his tongue...

 _Monster,_ the one word seemed to reverberate through the emptiness that was both endless and closing in on her.

She pressed her palm to his head. More memories, but these were different, not tinged with so much self hatred, he looked up at the moon, his fingers threaded with hers, he could hear her breathing, her heart beat, and for the first time in weeks he didn't feel like a monster. She propped herself up on her elbow to look at him, her red hair pulled back from her face in plaits clasped with iron and clay beads.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, her voice alone calmed him.

"That I could spend forever with you," he closed his eyes and felt her rest her head on his chest.

"I'm unsure forever would be long enough," she whispered.

Georgie pulled her hand back. His silent voice was quieted for a few moments.

For a few moments remembering brought him peace instead of torment.

For a few moments he wasn't in hell.

•••

Selene watched Josie and Lizzie sleep.

They were perfect, strong and beautiful, and young enough that she could shape their minds to her purpose.

They were going to make wonderful sirens.

She hummed softly and felt their minds.

They were dreaming of the lake just outside Mystic Falls, their minds sharing the vision through the psychic link.

She changed the dream slowly, she showed them the village, Arcadia and the evil in humanity.

They saw the injustice done to their kind and she felt it, the first blossom of bitterness and understanding in their young minds.

Yes, they were going to make perfect sirens.

•••

Ric stumbled through Mystic Falls, he had to find someone to heal him... Had to get to Josie and Lizzie.

Lizzie and Josie, panic started to set in. Selene didn't know about Georgie, Selene didn't know about anything! How could he have been so stupid as to leave them with a human?

He stumbled across the road, he saw the headlights and turned to see a truck come to a sudden halt only a foot away from him, thank God, getting hit by car hurt so damn much.

The drivers side opened and someone walked towards him. He squinted to see passed the glare of the headlights and the face finally came into focus.

Matt?

He took a step towards him but paused clutching his head, stabbing out your own eardrums hurt way worse than he had thought it would.

Matt walked towards him, his mouth moving soundlessly.

Ric tapped his ear.

Matts face changed, understanding crossed his expression.

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to him.

Its content was thick and red. He wasn't about to ask where it came from he just pulled the lid off and downed the coppery liquid.

Slowly but steadily his hearing started to come back, like turning the volume on a TV up.

"What happened?" Matt said.

"I got trapped by a siren in an underground valt and the only way to get out was through sense touch so I had to gouge my eardrums out."

He stared at him for a moment. "Do I want to know the rest of this story?"

"Not really, no," he shook his head.

Matt sighed. "Does it have anything to do with Damon trying to kill my dad?"

"What?" Alaric nodded. "I mean, yeah, I'm not sure why but that's definitely something he's capable of right now."

He took a deep breath, pain clearly written across his face. "Tyler's dead."

"What?" He shook his head. No, Tyler was in New York. He was safe.

"Damon ripped his throat out, and left him in the trunk of a car at a rest stop," he swallowed hard, clearly trying to keep his pain at bay.

Alaric set a hand on his shoulder. "It's not his fault-"

"No, it's never his fault. There's always someone else to blame, someone else always pays for his mistakes," Alaric could see the anger overshadowing the pain in his eyes.

"He's being controlled by a siren," Alaric said. "And apparently she's the devils servant."

Matt sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face. "I hate this goddamn town."

"You want to save it one more time?"


	2. Scars on your soul

•

 **"Abandon all hope**

 **Ye who enter here,"**

 **Dantes Inferno**

 **-Dante Alighieri**

"You don't sound like you were for that deal," Stefan said watching the girl cautiously. This had to be some kind of trick.

"I wasn't," she said. "But when you're dying... People can be pushed to do many things once self preservation kicks in."

He shook his head. "That doesn't excuse what you did."

"What? Taking others lives to preserve my own immortal one?" She shook her head. "We are the same, Stefan, the only difference is I kill the evil of humanity. It's not our fault there is so much of it."

"Why tell me this?"

"Like I said, you are worthy, and because of that I will give you one last piece of advice," she said. "Find Damon before my sister does, or you will never defeat him."

•••

Matt followed Alaric into the Armory, his father still seemed a bit shocked by all this. Ric hated to admit it, but he didn't like the guy, in fact it was all he could do not to break his nose.

For Matt's sake he was trying to be civil.

Stefan was pacing in front of the cell. Sybil sat on the bed, legs crossed and eyes closed.

The tuning fork clenched in his fist. "Careful with that."

Stefan turned to them, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Hey, Matt."

"Hey, Stefan," he said walking past him to look at Sybil. "This her?"

"One of them," Alaric said.

Matt shot him a questioning look.

"There are two of them," Stefan supplied. "Sybil and her sister."

"Who's her sister?" Matt asked.

"We don't really know," Ric said, he didn't know why but he just couldn't believe Georgie was capable of being a monster.

"Great," he sighed. "Has she said anything? Or does she just sit there and hum."

Alaric frowned. "Hum?"

Stefan smacked the fork against the wall, before pointing it at her. "Cut that out."

Sybil clutched her head. "I was just seeing who he is."

Matt tapped on the window. She lifted her head with a smile.

"Yes, Mathew?"

"It's Matt. Why did you send Damon to kill my dad?"

"Dad?" Stefan frowned at Pete.

Alaric nodded, the distain hard to keep hidden.

"I didn't," Sybil said. "I sent him to get something, if he tried to kill your father it was his choice. Though I'm surprised you're so upset about it, considering he did abandon you and all."

Matt grabbed the fork and smacked it against the wall.

She grit her teeth, holding her head as the vibration tore apart her psychic sound waves.

•••

"When I get out of here I'm tearing your throat out, witch," Enzo snarled.

Bonnie sat against the cell door, watching him struggle. It was a good thing her friend had a vampire worth prison in their basement or this would be really difficult.

"Yeah, you've said," she said deadpan. Sure it hurt to hear stuff like that from the man she loved, but it was the hunger talking not Enzo. "Guess it's a good thing you aren't getting out of here."

"Why does it matter to you anyway?" Enzo asked, letting his head fall back.

"It matters because I love you," she said.

"That's kind of pathetic, don't you think? Going to so much trouble for someone who wants nothing more than to drain you, all for the sake of something as tedious and foolish as love," he spit the last word like an insult.

"You can say anything you want, I know who you are," she said, times like these made her glad she was so damn stubborn. "And this, this isn't you."

"But it is," a dangerous smile spread across his face. "I am a monster after all."

She stood taking a few steps towards him, not close enough for him to reach her but close enough so he could see the determination in her eyes. "No, you aren't. There's so much _good_ in you, despite everything that's happened to you."

"What good? I've killed so many people," he leaned forward as much as he could. "And I don't regret anything. And if we're being honest, I'm fairly sure the only reason I gave you the time of day is because you remind me of Maggie."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She knew it wasn't him but it _hurt_.

"Lorenzo St. John, I will not let you go just because you're being a being an ass," she walked back to her place by the door, sitting again.

"Actually I was just expecting you to stake me," Enzo said. "Since you have tried that before."

She glared at him. "You are so damn lucky your humanity's off."

•••

Caroline watched Josie and Lizzie sleeping for a while.

They were so innocent, they had no idea the kind of world they lived in.

She sighed, eventually they would get dragged into a mess like this. A small smile came to her, her girls were going to be total badasses.

•••

Georgie stared at the man for a long time, afraid if she took her eyes off him he would disappear and she would be alone again.

She didn't want to be alone.

Another soundless voice came to her.

She reluctantly walked away from him looking for this other person.

She found her, acting on instinct she pressed her palm to her forehead. She saw the pain, the fear and the bitterness. The feeling of a sharp blade slitting her throat, the rain washing away the blood and tears as quickly as they came. The darkness she knew before this. The bitterness to her own kind. Her fear of giving someone any control over her. The hope she had felt, the pain when she knew it was in vain.

Georgie pulled her hand away. So much pain. Everyone here was in so much pain.

Reliving every wrong.

Being completely and utterly hopeless.

She felt their pain and she knew, this was hell.


	3. Sealed Fate

•

 **"The scariest monsters**

 **Are the ones that lurk within our souls..."**

 **-Edgar Allan Poe**

Georgie pressed her palm to the girls forehead once again. The man had hope buried deep in his memories, maybe she did too.

She didn't stop to consider why she could see these things.

It was much easier to find the girls hope than the mans.

She was standing in a cold room, it was always too cold in here. The door creaked, Davina ignored it focused completely on the book in front of her. Until someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She jumped, twisting to see an impish grin. "Relax, darling."

She glared at him. "I'm trying to figure this out, if you want to be helpful you can help me read these, if not..." She nodded to the door.

"Alright," he sat on the edge of the table and picked one of the books up. "I hope you understand how much I have to love you to spend my time doing something so bloody boring."

She smiled, feeling her cheeks glow red. "Of course I do, dumbass, get reading."

He laughed and suddenly it wasn't so cold.

•••

Matt stood watching her. She sat with her eyes closed. Whenever she started humming he hit the fork against the wall.

She clutched her head, hissing in pain.

"Just stop doing it, it's really not that hard," he said, he tried not to be but he was a little curious as to why she _did_ keep doing it.

"You are infuriatingly hard to read," she said obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry I'm not making it easy for you to brain wash me," he said.

"I'm not trying to take control over your mind, I just want to know who you are," she said.

"I'm Matt Donavon," he said leaning against the window frame. "That's all you need to know."

"No," she stood coming to stand in front of the glass, her piercing gaze making him uncomfortable. "Who you really are not just your name. I want to know all the things that have made you who you are, the things that sealed this fate."

"What fate?"

"Being this man, unafraid of things that would send most into insanity. I've seen men break from the truth of reality," she said. "I've seen them so overcome with fear of something they could not understand that they would kill someone for something they could not control. I've seen the truth destroy so many, but you? You came out stronger."

"I don't think you know what you're talking about," Matt crossed his arms.

"I can feel it, you fight with the evil constantly and instead of wearing you down it has made you stronger," she stepped closer, pressing her palm to the glass. "I just want to see."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No," she almost purred. "I think you're smart. And that's why you want to know what you're facing."

"You get into my head, and yeah, maybe you show me something useful, but once I let you in you can do whatever you want to me," he leaned towards her. "And I'm not going to be one of your slaves." He smacked the fork against the wall.

•••

She sat outside the cell listening to his soft singing knowing he was mocking her with the song. He used to sing that all the time. Tears rolled down her face, she bit her lip to keep the sobs at bay.

"My Bonnie lies over the ocean

My Bonnie lies over the sea

My Bonnie lies over the ocean

Oh bring back my Bonnie to me..."

She let her head rest back on the wall. She closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand.

He hummed for a while before picking back up.

"Last night as I lay on my pillow

Last night as I lay on my bed

Last night as I lay on my pillow

I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead,"

She got up and went quickly back up the stairs, she got to the living room before collapsing, sobs racking her body, the force of her grief physically painful.

•••

Caroline handed Josie her sandwich while she argued with the station manager on the phone.

"I asked you specifically if I had to come in today, you said no," she said frustrated at almost everything right now.

Everything except the five year old tugging on her shirt. "Hold on," she pressed the phone to her shoulder smiling at her daughter. "Yes, honey?"

"I don't like crust," she held up her PB&J.

Caroline took the sandwich back with a sigh. She took it back to the kitchen and cut off the crust, her daughter wasn't even six and she was already sending food back.

A loud crash came from the living room, the phone dropped from her ear as she raced into the living room. Lizzie and Josie were glaring at each other, and it looked like the living room had... Burst around them. The couch was tipped over, the window shattered outward, the TV cracked.

"What is going on here?" Caroline demanded.

"Lizzie took the remote!" Josie said, stomping her foot.

"Who has the remote doesn't matter now that the TVs broken."

Lizzie stepped forward and grabbed Josie's arm. Josie cried in pain.

"Lizzie!" Caroline pulled her away from her sister. "You never do that! Don't you remember what your dad said about your powers?"

"But she-"

"No, you don't ever do that to each other," Caroline said.

They had never fought like that; they were practically best friends.

They both nodded reluctantly and sat down to color now that the TV didn't work.

•••

Stefan and Alaric were searching through the old books in the armory. There was nothing, the fork was the only thing shipped with Sybil that day.

The door opened and Dorian came in. His eyes were distant and he was acting way too subdued.

Alaric frowned. "Are you alright?"

Dorian nodded. "Not really... They, um, they found Georgie's body this morning."

Alaric froze. "What?"

"Off the highway, they think she got out of her car for some reason and an animal attacked her... She was in pretty bad shape when they found her."

"Oh," he said, his throat tightening with emotion.

She was dead. Of course she was dead, anyone he cares about dies. Maybe he was cursed.

"Ric?" Stefan set a hand on his shoulder. "You okay."

He nodded slowly. "I just, I need some air." He hurried out of the room.


	4. I'm Nobody, Who Are You?

•

 **"We came up with the fire light,**

 **Raised in the black of night,**

 **Falling like angels to the floor,"**

 **Kings and Queens and Vagabonds**

 **-Ellem**

Georgie.

The knowledge hit her out of nowhere, she was Georgie.

She didn't know much else, but she had a feeling she should, that she _needed_ to know more.

 _What's your name?_ She kept her hand pressed to the girls head.

 _I don't know,_ the silent voice was weak but there.

Georgie felt something in herself, like a spark of hope. A chance that shouldn't wouldn't be completely alone for the rest of eternity.

 _Where are we?_

The girl shuddered and Georgie felt her pain as she remembered, she had been so angry she had lost control, she remembered the sound of their necks breaking. The sound echoed in her head as she answered, her silent voice shuddered, _hell._

•••

Bonnie walked down the stairs, she took a deep breath before she went into the cell.

Enzo opened his eyes but other than that stayed completely still.

"Hungry?" She sat in front of him, careful not to get with his reach.

"You shouldn't be down here." He said quietly.

"I told you, I'm not giving up-" she stopped when she realized what he had said. "What?"

"I'm half starved you shouldn't be down here," when she didn't move he sighed irritably. "Would you just get out?"

She stood, taking a few steps forward before kneeling in front of him. She watched him with narrowed eyes. "Enzo?"

He looked at the wall, avoiding her gaze. "Do you ever listen to a damn thing anyone tells you?"

"Enzo," her tone was demanding.

He looked at her, clearly annoyed. "You know this why you've died three bloody times. You can never listen to anyone-"

She leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his.

He was still for a second before kissing her back fiercely, like he was desperate for the contact. But after just a moment he pulled away. "Get out," he said thickly.

"I'm not-"

"Get out," he hissed, black veins pulsing around his eyes, canines sharpening.

She stood and backed away. "Enzo," she almost whimpered, feeling weak and helpless. She hated that feeling.

"Get out!" He roared.

She turned and walked out.

•••

Damon cruised down the highway towards Whitmore campus. He wasn't sure why but that's where he was heading.

Blue and red lights flashed behind him. He pulled over with a sigh, he was so not in the mood to deal with this.

The officer got out of his car and came to look in his window. "Sir, are you aware you were going twenty over the speed limit?"

"I didn't and I don't particularly care," Damon said. "If you have sense of any kind of sense you'll get back in your car and let me be on my way."

"I'm going to need you to step out of your vehicle."

Well, he warned him. Damon got out of his car, pulling the sunglasses off the officers face and throwing them over his shoulder. Before he could say anything Damon compelled him. "Tell me the worst thing you've ever done."

"I had an affair with my wife's sister," he said.

Damon smirked. "I hope it was worth it."

He lunged forward, ripping at his throat. Blood spilled down his chin and dripped onto his shirt. After he was almost drained Damon let him go, watching his body fall back onto the road.

"Guess you should've been faithful," he muttered getting back in his car.

•••

Stefan was getting worried about Alaric, he had disappeared yesterday then showed up that morning acting completely normal, no sign he was even upset much less mourning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He finally asked.

Ric looked up from the book he was looking over. "Why would we talk about it?"

"Maybe because your friend, a girl you cared about, is dead."

"People die all the time, it's Mystic Falls."

Stefan frowned. "Okay, I don't think how often it happens effects your ability grieve."

"Really, Stefan?" He snapped. "Because I've lost so many people, Isobel, Jenna, Jo, Elena is in a goddamn coffin! Now Georgie. I lose everyone I care about, I guess I'm getting used to it."

Stefan tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make it worse. But before he could Ric stood. "I'm going to check on Sybil."

Stefan watched his friend leave. Just one more thing to worry about.

•••

Matt hadn't left Sybil all night. She was oddly talkative after he had refused to let her into his mind.

"How'd you get off the island?" Matt said immediately wishing he hadn't.

Sybil seemed delighted by his question. "My sister and I were trying to lure a vessel to the island, but unlike most it resisted our call. They even steered away from the rocky shores. My sister, infuriated by their resistance to our call, sent out a physic signal so powerful it knocked her unconscious. The ship stayed where it was, but they did send a small boat to the island. Knowing my sister would be hungry when she woke I went to meet the boat at the shore,"

"I thought no boat could survive the shores of your island?" He said.

She smiled pleasantly, happy that he was paying attention. "It was just a life boat, small enough that, like my raft, it survived the rocks and washed up on the shore."

"But unlike you, they were going to get eaten once they reached the island," Matt said.

"Yes, at least that's what I intended. But as I walked to these men I realized they were unlike others," she stood from the bed and instead dragged the chair to the window and sat there. "They resisted my call, much like you. But unlike you they were not so pure of heart, they knew what I was and hated me for it. They had the fork, from where it came I still don't know, but they used it against me. With the belief that I was the only one they took me back to their ship, ripping me away from the only unconditional love I had ever known."

Matt raised his brows at this. "Unconditional love? From the girl who forced you to become a cannibal?"

"She did something monstrous to save the only person she had ever loved. She forfeited the last of her humanity so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of survival."

"You _ate_ people. You should feel guilty."

"Eat, present tense," she said.

Matt was going to be sick. She looked too innocent to be such a monster. How old was she when she became this? Seventeen? Eighteen, _maybe?_

And when did she stop holding on to her humanity? She had tried to be good, when had she decided it was easier to be evil?

She smiled. "Anyway, off to Mystic Falls I went."

He sat forward. "Mystic Falls?"

"Horrible town. They starved me and cut me up to test my healing, not to mention ripped out my throat periodically to make sure I couldn't use my abilities. After they were done they sold me to the Armory, where I starved and rotted until Bonnie let me loose, I still haven't thanked her for that," she shrugged dismissing the notion and started studying her nails.

Matt stood from where he sat against the wall and came to the window, bracing his arms on the sill and leaning close to the glass. "I'm not going to say what they did to you wasn't awful, your village and the people who took you, but did you ever stop to realize all you were doing was proving them right?"

She looked up at him, there was nothing but resolve in her eyes. She said it with absolute conviction. "They were right. I'm a monster, I will always be a monster. I know what you're thinking and I am telling you this now, you are wrong. There is no redemption. Not for me."


	5. I Am Become Death

•

 **"Monsters are real, ghosts are real too.**

 **They live inside us, and sometimes they win."**

 **-Stephen King**

Damon ended up at a dorm, ivy covered the side of the large white building.

Once he was there a name came to him, Megan Ares.

He got out of the car. This was at least better than the last assignment.

•••

Bonnie threw a blood bag at his feet.

He only stared at her, pointedly ignoring the blood.

She picked it up and held it towards him. "Drink."

"Careful, love, or I just might," Enzo said, but the bite to his words were gone, no resolve in the threat.

She pressed her thumb nail into the bag, it cut a hole in the bag and blood dripped down her hand. She could see the veins start to spread.

"Bonnie," his voice was strained with his effort to control himself.

"Feed," she demanded.

He leaned forward, carefully avoiding her fingers and bit into the bag. His shoulders slumped with relief as he sated his hunger. When the bag was empty he pulled away, taking a deep breath. "You should-"

"No," she sat back and gave him a determined look. "I think I'll stay right here."

•••

Matt spent a long while thinking about how sure she was of that statement. She was right wasn't she? She was a monster who would kill him and everyone he loved if she got the chance. Why was he trying to find good in her when it was so damn clear there was none?

"Because you're a good person, and the idea of a person, even the most horrible person, being damned it horrifies you."

"Yeah," he said feeling sicker than ever, she was so _sure_ , so sure that she could never makeup for what she had done that she stopped trying to. She had resigned her life to the fact that she was a lost cause. "It does."

She smiled. "You're too good for this life."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Matt questioned. Was this some weird form of manipulation?

"Because it's true," she walked to the window and pressed her palm to the glass.

"I've killed people, vampires mostly, but I helped with a mass murder of Travelers. I'm not too good for anything."

"Travelers are corrupted from the moment their magic awakens, if you have done this... It was necessary. Besides, every time you took a life, did you not feel its weight on your soul. Was it harder when you knew the victims name?"

He opened his mouth but she was already talking again.

"And answer me this, you know a small amount of the evil that Damon has committed, but when you held the stake in your hand, when you had the choice, did you not walk away?"

"I didn't do that for Damon-"

"You did it for Elena, the first person to ever hold your heart, and shatter it. But even after the pain she caused you, you would always protect her. You would let a monster live, you would let your dead sister stay in rest instead of sacrificing someone who you see as innocent. Because _that_ is who you are."

She said it so fiercely, with so much _conviction_ , he felt he couldn't argue. No matter how wrong he believed she was.

"You are good. And that is a terribly rare thing in this world, do not think so little of yourself. You might not have enhanced senses or psychic abilities, but you are good, and that makes you _much_ superior to even the most powerful supernatural."

He was struck with shocked silence. She thought so highly of someone other than herself... It was strange. He wasn't sure he should believe her words, anything she said could be a manipulation.

•••

"We have to find him," Stefan finally said. "There's nothing here that can help us."

Alaric nodded. "How are we supposed to find him?"

"I've got an idea," he called Caroline.

She picked up after a few rings. "Hey, find anything?"

"No, are you at work?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"Can you look up any animal attacks in the area?"

"Of course," after a minute she said quietly. "Oh my god, Ric..."

"Other than that," Stefan said quickly.

"Uh... Yes. A boy at Whitmore college was found early this morning, he's in intensive care but it doesn't look like he'll make it."

"Thanks, Care," he said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, be careful." She disconnected.

Stefan pocketed his phone. "Let's check out Whitmore."

Ric raised his brows. "Want to clue in the guy without super hearing?"

"A kid was attacked by an animal," Stefan said knowing this was a long shot.

"That could be any vampire, or an actual animal attack." Ric said, voicing everything he already knew.

"Got a better idea?"

"Nope," he stood and pulled on his jacket. "Let's go find your brother."

•••

Georgie remembered. Not a name or a face, she remembered _everything_. Suddenly this place wasn't so scary, she just had to find a way out. Once she knew that this pain and misery wasn't all there was, none of it seemed so bad.

But she needed help. Someone who knew about things like this. She made her way back to the man, only now realizing how strange his memories were.

She kneeled beside him and pressed her palm to his forehead, she would figure out how she knew to do this later. Instead of seeing his memories she pushed hers into his head, summer days, snowball fights, jumping in leaves, anything good. Anything that gave her hope she showed him.

 _Who are you?_ She asked once again.

 _I don't know._

She would've sighed if she could remembered how to. At least he responded.

Another question occurred to her. _What are you?_

 _Unholy,_ he replied, self hatred clear in the one word.

 _That isn't helpful,_ she said. _Why are you here?_

 _I'm paying for the evil I have committed._

Georgie nodded. Everyone here felt they had something to pay for, just like her.

Maybe if she got them to remember good they would be more aware. More capable of helping her.

She placed her palm and dug into his mind. The red haired girl appeared. She stood, her green dress thread bare, holding a wicker basket full of apples. She threw her head back and laughed, despite how poor her family was she always seemed happier than the rest of the girls in the village. There was something about her, an inner light that he couldn't help but be attracted to.

Over time they became closer, despite his siblings distain towards her. They were already planning forever... And then he turned.

Georgie pushed pass the pain... So much pain for so long.

Finally she found another bright memory. He stood in the entry way of the mansion his family was living in. He looked up the stairs and saw her. The world seemed to stop and for a moment all he could do was stare. And then she was rushing down the stairs and he was pulling her against him and nothing mattered but the girl in his arms.

The joy of that moment shifted something in his mind, she could _feel_ it. The hope that shot through him. It pushed away the darkness.

 _Who are you?_ She tried again.

 _I don't know,_ he said. _But I'm going to find out._

Georgie smiled. _We're getting out of here, all of us._

•••

Matt left only to get food, when he came back Sybil had this odd sort of smile. Almost smug.

"What?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"I'm very excited to see your mind," she said happily.

"I already told you, there's no way in hell I'm letting you into my head."

"Oh I think you will when you hear the deal I'm offering."

Matt crossed his arms with a sigh. "Let's hear it."

"I give up my control over Damon in exchange for full access to your mind."

He stepped forward. "I don't think you know half as much as you pretend to, if you did you would know I don't give a damn about Damon Salvatore."

"No," she stood and drifted to the window. "But I think you care about all the humans he killing."

Matt shook his head. "I don't trust you, what's to stop you from taking control over me and not letting him go?"

She gave a sad smile. "Nothing."

"Then why in hell would I do this?"

"Because there's a chance I'm telling the truth. There's a chance this could save a life, Megan's life specifically."

"Who's Megan?"

"Megan Ares," his heart picked up as a horrible possibility occurred to him. "Your dead fiancée's cousin. Damon is going to kill her, unless I release him that is."

Matt swallowed hard.

She pressed her hand to the glass. "This deal only lasts so long Matt."

He looked at her hand.

"Besides, what's really more dangerous, a vampire under my control, or a human?"

•••

Bonnie hesitantly touched his hand.

"Bonnie," Enzo said almost pleadingly.

She ignored him, lacing her fingers with his.

"Please," he whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't look away from him as she slipped the key out of her pocket and unlocked the padlock. The chain fell with an audible finality. He wasn't a danger.

Something like panic flashed in his dark eyes. "What are you-?"

She jumped forward, silencing his fears and tangling her fingers in his hair.

When he kissed her back she felt something in her melt, her fear, her hate, her bitterness. It all disappeared as she realized she had finally gotten him back.

•••

Stefan watched his brother regain consciousness. After they got to Whitmore it wasn't hard to find him. He stood in a dorm room over a sleeping girl with long brown hair. Damon didn't notice as Stefan slipped into the room, he pressed the needle into his brothers neck and injected vervain into him.

He had sent Ric back to the armory and taken Damon to the only place that might get through to him.

He stood once he was awake enough, looking around at the crypt they stood in. "What is this, brother?"

"This is desperation," he said honestly. "If this doesn't get through to you..."

Damon's eyes flicked to the open coffin. "You still hoping I care about her?"

"I figure if it only takes one mistake, one bad decision, Elena is just as damned as the rest of us."

His brothers frowned. "Is that-?"

"Kerosene?" Stefan flicked open the lighter. "Yeah, it is."

•••

Enzo looked at the girl sleeping next to him. She looked so peaceful...

Oh, well, it'll be easier to do this before she woke up. He bit into his wrist, letting the blood drip off his hand into her mouth and down her throat.

She really shouldn't have let him out.

•••

Many things happened in that moment. Matt stepped forward, pressing his palm to the glass. Stefan watched something in his brothers eyes shift and he knew Damon had flipped the switch. Enzo twisted Bonnie's head, breaking her neck. And for the first time in three years Elena Gilbert pulled a shuddering breath into her lungs and her brown eyes opened.


	6. Destroyer of Worlds

•

 **"I am your worst nightmare,**

 **And your wildest dream."**

 **-Sonya Chloé**

Damon and Stefan locked their gaze on the girl in the coffin as she sat up.

Stefan looked at his brother, for a moment there was nothing but joy on his face. Then it contorted with pain as he realized what this meant.

He turned on Stefan. "Where is she?"

"With Enzo," he breathed.

Elena looked around. "Enzo? Why? How long have I been asleep?"

"Three years," Damon said.

Elena shook her head, looking on the verge of tears. Damon stepped forward, Stefan flashed in front of him. "Don't touch her."

"Stefan," Elena chastised.

"He's right," Damon tore a hand through his hair. "Call Caroline find out what the hell is going on."

Stefan nodded. Something horrible had happened, and if Enzo had anything to do with it...

He had been on the receiving end of Damon's revenge, he almost felt sorry for Enzo.

•••

Georgie pressed her palm to the girls head, the man kneeled next to her.

She pushed into her memories. So much bitterness in such a short life. She pushed the anger and hatred away. She found a memory, she was running in a grassy field, her dark hair being whipped around by the wind. In her five year old world everything was okay, she stopped as she saw the flowers were already dying as fall approached. She dropped to her knees and carefully touched the wilted petals, giggling with joy as they came back to life beneath her fingers.

Georgie continued, delving into the happiness buried deep in her mind.

She was ten, sitting alone in the cafeteria, too shy to talk to the other kids. When suddenly a boy sat down across from her, flashing a bright smile that seemed to light up her dreary world.

She was twelve playing piano, before her mother had made her give it up to focus on her magic, getting lost in the music she could forget, at least for a while.

Thirteen, her best friends dark curls bounced when she threw her head back laughing.

And then another memory came, stronger and brighter than the others. It was the boy, from the first memory Georgie had seen from her, she woke up in the night, panic gripping her heart, terrified that it was all just a dream, but then saw him laying next to her. His hair was mussed and his eyes closed. He looked different when he was asleep, younger, maybe it was because she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. She smiled softly, they would get away from the pain of their pasts, together.

Georgie pulled away her hand. _Who are you?_

There was a long pause. _Claire?_ She didn't sound completely sure but it was more than the man could remember it.

Georgie smiled. _Well, Claire, how would you like to get out of here?_

•••

Matt blinked a few times. Finally he focused on Sybil, she sat with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed. "What did you do?"

"Just what I said, I took control of your mind and released Damon's," she said calmly.

Matt nodded. "Megan?"

"She is perfectly fine, unaware she was ever in danger in the first place."

"What'd you do to me?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I took away your fear of me, besides that? Nothing at all."

Matt realized she was right, he wasn't afraid of her, in fact he couldn't remember ever being afraid of her. He took a deep breath, understanding how dangerous this could be, and _still_ not being afraid.

"So, what? You going to make me let you out? Or go slaughter the humans you consider damned?"

Sybil smiled. "All good ideas, but no, I want what I said, I want to take a look around your head, Matt," she put her palm to the window, apparently glass didn't effect psychic waves.

He pressed his hand to the glass.

Matt stood in his house. A laugh came from the other room and Matt watched a much younger version of himself run in from the other room, he hid in the space under the sink.

"Ready or not!" Vicki entered the room after a moment.

Matt's muffled laughing gave him away, but she took a while before she opened the door to the cupboard under the sink.

He smiled up at her. "How did you find me?"

She smiled back. "Big sister super senses."

He laughed, showing his missing front tooth.

The scene faded and shifted and suddenly he was standing over his sisters body, bloody hole in his chest, her skin an unnatural grey.

"This was the turning point," Sybil said, standing on the other side of Vicki's body. "This is when you became a part of our world whether you knew it or not."

"I didn't want to be," he said, feeling unshed tears burn his eyes. "I just wanted to live my life. I wanted to have some crumby job, maybe doing something worthwhile. I wanted a family. I just wanted an average life, and now I can't even have that."

"You were meant for more."

"Why? Because I'm good?" He looked up at her. "Is this what happens to good people?"

"Unfortunately, yes," she said. "You care too much. You want to protect everyone and in the end that is your tragic flaw."

Tears fell down his face as his eyes dropped once again to his dead sister.

•••

Caroline stood over Enzo, who was once again chained in the cell.

His neck snapped back into place and she watched as he regained consciousness. "Wake up." She snapped.

His eyes opened and he looked at the chains. "Oh, was this really necessary?"

"How could you?" Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. "How could you kill her?"

Enzo laughed. "Guess what they say about blondes is true."

Caroline's shoe hit his nose with a crack. "Bloody hell," he hissed. "She's not dead, not completely anyway."

Caroline paused. "What do you...?"

From upstairs came the familiar snap as a neck shifted back into place and then a deep gasp.

•••

Elena sat in the armory, this place must have been heaven for Ric.

Damon stayed a good distance from her as they explained the situation.

"So Damon was under the sirens control?" She said, worry taking over, he struggled to make good choices on his own, he shouldn't have to deal with a siren forcing him to kill people.

"Yes, actually she only released him a few seconds before you woke up," Stefan said. "We still aren't sure why. Matt has been down there for almost two days trying to get something useful from her."

She nodded. "Okay, how's Jer doing?"

"Uh, Alaric's the only one who really keeps in contact-"

Damon cut him off. "He was in Boston before psycho-sing-song took over my head."

"Boston? He's supposed to be at art school in New York." Elena said.

"Yeah, by the way he never went to art school, that was just a lie Ric told you so wouldn't freak out about him being a vampire hunter."

"My little brother is hunting vampires?" She practically screamed at Ric as he walked into the room.

"Damn it, Damon," he said.

"It's not his fault! Why would he do something so dangerous?"

"Because he's good at it, and honestly, no offense-"

"I'm already offended," Damon muttered.

"Talking to Stefan, shut the hell up," Ric said before turning back to her. "People need to be protected from the things they can't see, Jeremy knows about this world, he knows about the danger it poises to unaware humans, it's his responsibility to protect them from the things they stopped believing in when they were children."

"Epic speech, Ric, really convincing," Damon picked up a weird looking knife.

"Put that down, you are not allowed to touch anything in here," he pointed at him.

"Why? I know people older than this thing."

"Because you can't just go messing with artifacts, you overgrown child."

Elena smiled at their bickering. She remembered how sad it was to think she'd never hear it again.

They'd get through this, together. They always did.


	7. Poison Paradise

•

 **"The time for sleep is now**

 **It's nothing to cry about**

 **Cause we'll hold each other soon**

 **The blackest of rooms"**

 **Follow you into the dark**

 **-Death Cab For Cutie**

Damon sat across the room avoiding her eyes. He had been on edge since Stefan and Alaric went to see if Matt had made any progress. It was like he didn't trust himself.

Elena sighed. "You aren't going to hurt me."

He looked at her. "Wish that were true."

Elena stood and walked towards him, he didn't move but the closer she got the more uncomfortable he looked.

She sat in front of him, taking his hand. "Damon, what did she do?"

He dropped her gaze and stared at her hand instead. "She got into my head, and she erased you."

She frowned. "Erased me? Like how Ric-?"

"No. Not the memories, just you. She put herself in your place."

Bitch! Was this how Damon felt when she didn't remember him? This sucked.

"Yeah, then she replaced Bonnie," he said. "Pretty much anyone I cared about got the Sybil treatment."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Don't," he said. "Don't do that."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Don't apologize for something that's not your fault, it makes this all so much worse."

She stood and instead settled on the arm of his chair. She kissed his cheek, he gave an irritated huff before pulling her onto his lap. "You're a real piece of work, Gilbert."

She smiled. "I love you too."

•••

Matt paced in front of the window, his jacket tossed in a corner.

"She really hasn't told you anything?" Stefan questioned.

"Nothing useful," he said, irritated that he made him repeat himself.

Alaric picked up the fork, hitting it against the wall, Sybil, who had been sitting quietly on the bed, grabbed her head. "I'm not even doing anything you sadist."

Matt winced slightly, a pain piercing his head.

Sybil frowned. "Stop that."

Alaric did it again.

Matt clenched his jaw, it felt like someone slicing through his skull.

"Stop it!" Sybil almost shrieked.

Stefan stepped forward. "Tell us who the second siren is."

"I _can't_ ," she said.

The fork hit again.

Matt felt the world go hazy, he dropped to his knees.

The last thing he heard was Sybil screaming, "Stop it! You're killing him." Then the world went black.

•••

Stefan watched Matt fall to the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing, you did this!" She hissed, showing for the first time real concern for another person. "His mind is bound to mine, when you hurt me you hurt him."

"But Damon and-"

"Vampires! They could handle it, but his human mind can not." She looked at him. "You have to let me heal him."

"Not a chance in hell, you're just lying so you can eat him or do something else horrible."

"I'm speak the truth, why do you think I released your brother?"

Alaric looked from a very pale Matt to Sybil and back. "Okay."

"Ric, we can't-"

Matt gasped and started to convulse.

"I'm not losing anyone else." He pressed his hand to the scan pad.

"No!"

The door slid open, Sybil rushes out, dropping to her knees next to him. She slid her hands on either side of his head, she leaned down resting her forehead on his. Her eyes fell shut and she started humming, then her voice gained strength and she sung eery ancient words that all ran together. As her voice rose the words began to sound like waves crashing against the land.

Matt's color began to come back, his breathing evened out.

She smiled as she pulled away and her eyes opened. She ran her fingertips down his face. "You'll be okay now," she murmured. "Wake up, my good one."

Matts eyes slowly opened, he didn't look concerned that Sybil was next to him. "What happened?"

"I made a mistake," she said softly, brushing her fingers through his hair. "The bond affected you in unforeseen ways."

"It feels like I got my head run over with a tractor."

Her laugh almost sounded like a sob of relief.

"I'm tired," he murmured.

She nodded. "Rest now."

"Good idea..." His eyes fell shut again.

Sybil stood and without looking at Ric or Stefan she drifted back into the cell and resumed her place on the bed.

Ric gave him a confused look before pressing his hand on the scanner again, the door slid shut and locked with an audible click.

"You could've left," Stefan said. "Why didn't you?"

"Matt needed help," she said like that explained everything.

"Why should you care about a human?"

"He's good."

Alaric set the fork down carefully. "No humans completely good."

She gave him a sad smile. "He tries so hard..."

•••

Bonnie stared at the blood bag.

Caroline was beginning to worry she wasn't going to drink, wasn't going to finish transitioning.

"It's really not as bad as it seems..."

"We were going to go to the other prison world and find the last cure."

Caroline stared at her. "What?"

"We were going to be human together. Have a family, a normal life," Bonnie picked up the blood bag. "But that won't be happening now."

She pulled open the bag and downed the contents.

•••

Blood dripped off the curved knife.

His phone began to ring, he pulled it out hitting answer while he wiped off his blade.

"Hey Ric, what's going on?"

"Where are you?"

"Portsmouth, New Hampshire," he looked down at the dead werewolf, the responsible party to a string of brutal murders. "Taking care of a stray problem."

"You need to get home now, she's awake."

He paused. "I'll be there by tomorrow."

He pocketed his phone and knife, pulling a hoody over his blood splattered shirt and headed to the nearest bus stop.


	8. Wish You Were Here

•

 **"I wanna make you mine,**

 **But that's hard to say**

 **Is this coming off in a cheesy way?"**

 **Training Wheels**

 **-Melanie Martinez**

When Matt came to he was lying on a bed. A hospital bed?

He sat up. What the hell? He was in a cell in the armory.

He got off the bed and walked to the window. Nobody was in the other room. He pounded on the window. "Hey! Anyone out there?"

The door opened and Stefan walked in.

"What the hell is this?"

"We can't exactly let you wander free, you're a danger, to yourself and everyone around you."

"Let me out," he said.

"Why didn't you tell us about your deal with Sybil?"

"You should thank me, I saved Damon in two days and you couldn't do it in three months."

"Thank you," Stefan said. "But I can't let you out. I can't risk you hurting someone."

"That's not why she took over my head." Maybe he was right, he was feeling pretty murderous right now.

"She's lying to you, and you're to trusting to see it."

"Trusting?" Matt laughed, he couldn't help it, of all the words to describe him, _trusting_? "I don't think your dead heart is pumping enough blood to your brain."

Stefan came to stand right in front of the window. "You aren't getting out, not until Sybil is dead."

Matt wasn't sure why the statement caused him to feel so much rage, and fear. Genuine _fear_.

Maybe she did have more control than he thought.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the cold glass. "Screw you," he muttered.

He heard Stefan leave. They couldn't really kill her, he thought. They _can't._

•••

Georgie, Claire, and the guy stood, hands linked.

They all focused on the same image. The same place.

They kept their eyes shut tight as the world seem to shift around them. Suddenly the pressure she didn't know was there let up and cool air hit her skin. She gasped in a lung full of air, for the first time since she died she could breathe, she needed to breathe.

She could here Claire and the guy gasping next to her.

She opened her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was laughing or sobbing. They stood in Ric's office.

"What is this place?"

Georgie turned to look at Claire. She spoke, she actually spoke with an actual voice.

A smile broke out across her face at the sound. Claire's hand went to her as she laughed eyes widening at the sound.

"Vincent," the guy said.

Georgie and Claire looked at him.

"I think... I think my name was Vincent."

Georgie threw her hands up. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the human world once again!"

Vincent and Claire laughed, she was literally jumping with joy.

"Okay, we need to find this book, Ric found it in the armory library..." She started going through the shelves. "It's really old, leather cover, there are burn marks on the top right..."

"Got it." Claire held up the old book.

"Hell yes," she grabbed it and flipped to the page they needed.

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "You think this is going to work?"

"A week ago I would have said not a chance in hell, but considering we were literally in hell..." Georgie shrugged. "I say it's worth a shot."

Claire nodded. "Let's do this."

•••

Selene watched Josie and Lizzie giggle, she could hear them talking through the bond.

She remembered when Sybil had first learned to do that, she hadn't used her audible voice for weeks.

She set their sandwiches on the coffee table.

 _Thank you,_ their psychic voices rang out together.

She smiled. "You guys are getting good at that."

"It's fun," Lizzie said.

"Why can't mommy do it?" Josie questioned.

She crouched down so they were eye to eye. "There are only a few that can do it, it's our special gift, but remember what I told you-"

Josie started. "If we tell someone that doesn't have our gift-"

"Cade will take it away," Lizzie finished.

Selene smiled brightly, they were bright children weren't they?

"Yes, my dears," she raised her brows. _How about some ice cream for the gifted little ones?_

 _Yay!_ "Yay!" Both their voices rang out.

•••

Bonnie walked into the basement. She pushed open the heavy door.

Caroline looked at her. "Bonnie you shouldn't-"

"Give us a minute," she said without looking away from Enzo.

Caroline hesitated before walking out.

Enzo smirked. "Come to thank me, love?"

Bonnie knew this wasn't him, eventually he'd flip his switch and she'd have her Enzo back, but she couldn't help the anger that spread through her. She punched him.

She heard a loud crack, had she broken his cheek bone?

He laughed.

She leaned down so she was eye level with him. "Do you think this changes anything? I'm going to spend everyday of my immortal life trying to get you to turn it back on if I have to."

"Go ahead," he said. "I'm not like Stefan you can't make me feel a little pain, starve me a couple months and suddenly I'll be back to my pathetically emotional self."

"Oh I know. Seventy years, that's the standing record, right?" She leaned closer. "We've both got forever to beat that."

•••

Damon got saved by Matt.

He almost wished he was still a brainwashed slave.

"Why would she want _Matt_ more than me?"

Elena gave him a reproving look. "Not the point, Damon." She looked back to Ric. "How do we get her to let him go?"

"I don't know," Ric said.

"Great, glad all that time you spent reading old scribbles wasn't a total waste," Damon said, throwing a scroll he'd been skimming over his shoulder.

"He was honestly less of a dick when a psychopath was controlling him."

Elena laughed

Damon felt something _ache_ in his chest at the sound. Was that his heart? Huh, guess he did still have one.

"Why didn't she just let him die?" Elena asked the obvious question that nobody had bothered to verbalize.

"I don't know," Ric said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the American scholar." Damon said.

Ric picked up a fossil and threw it at his head. He bat it aside, it broke apart when it hit the floor.

Elena sighed, she stood and headed towards the cells. Damon flashed in front of her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To talk to this Sybil girl," Elena tried to walk past him.

He caught her arm. "You aren't going anywhere near her."

"For once I agree with him," Ric said. "We still aren't sure how she got into Matt's head. She might have completely lied about the deal."

Elena sighed. "Fine. Guess I'm back to being the breakable human."

"Hey what's wrong with being the human?" A voice came from across the room.

Elena turned and a smile broke across her face.

Jeremy leaned against the doorframe. "Not late to the party, am I?"

•••

Matt stared at the white wall. If he went crazy it was completely Stefans fault.

But suddenly he wasn't looking at a wall, and it wasn't cold tiles beneath him. Matt looked out at a sparkling ocean, sitting on a rock ledge.

Sybil sat next to him. "This was my favorite spot on the entire island. When I came here I almost forgot this place was my prison."

"I can see why," he said.

She smiled slightly. "I thought you might like this better than the cell."

"Thanks," he didn't bother questioning how she was doing this.

"I'm sorry, I truly did not know what our connection would do to you."

"It wasn't the connection, it was that damn fork, I get why you hate it so much, thing hurts like a bitch," he said, watching a particularly large wave crash against the shore beneath them.

"You don't see this as my fault?"

Matt glanced at her.

She had her eyes on the water but he could see the smile she was trying to hide.

"No, you didn't have to warn them about the fork, you didn't have to save me," he said. "But you did."

She nodded slightly. "I'm glad you see it that way."

"I see it that way because that's the way it is. I stopped deluding myself about things like this a long time ago, I'm not going to blame you for something that's not your fault just because of who you are."

Sybil closed her eyes. "How good of you."

"I swear I will push you off this cliff just to get you to stop saying that."

She laughed. "I don't believe you, not even in a dream."

Matt shook his head, suddenly laughing too. She was right, not even in a dream.


	9. What's Hidden in the Dark

•

 **"She wears strength and darkness equally well,**

 **The girl has always been half goddess, half hell."**

 **Nikita Gill**

"What did she tell you?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, she would give me a direction and once I was there she'd give me a name," Damon said.

Stefan frowned. "Sybil said I had to find you before her sister did," Stefan said. "She didn't tell you anything that could help us?"

"Nope." He paused.

"What? What is it?"

"The goddam Maxwell garbage," he growled.

Ric frowned. "Maxwell? As in-"

"As in Donavons father, that's why I almost killed him."

Elena shook her head.

"Don't give me that judgy look, I didn't decide to do it," he said.

"What is it?" Ric asked.

"Where is it?" Jeremy spoke up for the first time.

"My car, at the college," Damon said.

Stefan and Ric shared a look before rushing out of the room.

•••

Selene held the wooden sphere in her hand.

She smiled, things were going better than expected.

•••

Over the last three days, at least that's how long Sybil said it had been, he had gotten used to the mental trips.

They sat on the ridge watching the ocean. The fresh air was a welcome alternative to the sterile hospital smell of the cell.

"What happens if they find this object?"

"You know how the originals were created? Our immortal lives, as theirs, can only be taken by the object that gave it to us."

Matt nodded. "But what is it?"

Sybil pursed her lips. "I can not tell you."

"I'm not going to tell them," Matt said. "I won't let them hurt you." It was true. When the hell had that become true?

"Thank you," she smiled slightly. "But I mean I am physically incapable of forming the words, Arcadius has not deemed you worthy of the knowledge."

Matt looked at her for a moment. "He has control of you, like you controlled Damon."

She kept her eyes on the water below. "Yes, Damon was my servant, as I am his."

Matt was thinking that over when another voice cut into the conversation. "Matt? Earth to Donavon."

Matt blinked and he was back in his cell. Jeremy stood by the window.

"Oh, hey, Jer," he said, standing and walking towards the window.

"Hey, heard you're a zombie slave now," he said.

"You heard wrong," he said. "Here to let me out."

"I would but Ric is the only one who can do that, I mean I could cut off his hand but..." Jeremy shrugged.

Matt sighed. "Looks like I'm in here for good then."

"Nah, just till we kill the cannibal, then you're a free man."

Matt tried to push away his anger, Jeremy didn't know anything but what Stefan told him.

"Did you guys find anything that could speed that along?"

"Dumbass left the only thing we could use against her in his car, someone stole it, probably the other siren."

Matt nodded hoping Jeremy couldn't see how relieved he was.

"Damon even screwed up being the devils slave."

Jer laughed. "He's officially useless."

Damn was he happy that was true.

•••

Georgie, Claire, and Vincent sat in a circle, hands linked.

It felt like the words themselves burned her throat as she spoke.

The ground began to shake with the spell.

Georgie felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and blood ran from her nose. She continued, pushing through the pain.

Suddenly the shaking along with the pain disappeared, she opened her eyes.

"No," Claire's voice was thick with tears.

They were still in Rics office, they were still dead.

The spell hadn't worked.

"Damn it!" Georgie rose to her feet, kicking Ric's desk.

"It's going to be okay-" Claire tried.

"No!" She screamed. "It's not! We're dead, we're always going to be dead!"

She blinked a few times. "No."

"Yes! We're damned, there's no changing it. This is it for the rest of eternity."

Claire got a far away look. Her body started to fade. Like she was going to disappear, back to _there_.

"No, no, no," she dropped to her knees in front of her, cupping her face with her hands. "No. You are staying here. We are getting out of here."

She continued to fade.

"You have to fight Claire," Georgie insisted. "For him, you have to get back to him."

She gasped as her body solidified again.

Georgie sighed with relief.

She gave them both a determined look. "We are getting out of here."

•••

Caroline walked into the house. She froze as the smell hit her, like when she put pennies in her mouth when she was little. Blood...

She flashed to the living room.

Enzo sat by the fire, his mouth latched onto a girls wrist, she stared vacantly at the ceiling.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline demanded, what if he had...?

"I'm here," she walked in from the other room smiling at Caroline and giving her a little wave.

Bonnie stepped over one of the dead bodies. What was wrong with her?

That's when she saw it, the cold look in her eyes that matched Enzos.

"You flipped your switch," she said, horrified at the realization.

Bonnie avoided the pool of blood by the girls head as she settled on Enzos lap. "Good guess, Care."

"Why?" How could Bonnie of all people flip the switch? Where was her reasonable, sensible friend?

"I was so tired," she said. "And Enzo told me this was easier," she smiled at him. "And it is."

Oh no... "Bonnie, are you-"

"Yeah. It's really not that shocking considering how much I cared about him," she picked up the girls other wrist and bit into it.

"No," Caroline was going to be sick.

"I don't know why you're so surprised, love," Enzo said. "She always chooses me."

•••

Sybil stared at the wall. It was too late, Selene had the heart... They were all going to die, And Sybil would never get to.

Once Selene was done there would be no end, for either of them.

Tears ran down her face. She would never be free.


	10. Through the Eyes of a Child

•

 **"You look at her like she is the sea at the end of a cliff,**

 **You look at her like the leap into her depths**

 **Will either kill you,**

 **Drown you,**

 **Or set you free."**

 **Nikita Gill**

Ric sat with Lizzie and Josie.

Lizzie was drawing while Josie watched the Little Mermaid on their new TV.

Ric smiled at his daughters, they were completely oblivious to how much danger they were all in. How was he supposed to explain that their aunt Bonnie, wasn't their aunt Bonnie right now? Or that he might go to work one day and not come back?

He glanced at Lizzie's drawing.

He leaned forward. "What does the M stand for?"

"I don't no know, the picture in my head had a M," she said.

"The picture in your head?"

She nodded.

"That's beautiful, sweetie," he said pulling out his phone. "Can I take a picture?"

She nodded, holding up her drawing proudly.

He snapped a picture and sent it to Damon.

His phone started ringing almost immediately.

He answered. "It look like a five year old drew it but yeah that's it."

"Well, she's four so I'll take it as a compliment," she said. "What does it do?"

"Don't know," he said.

"Are you good for anything?"

"Depends on your perspective," he muttered. "Why can't _you_ figure out who one stupid siren is?"

"Because apparently Klaus was right, you only find immortals if they want you to," he said.

"First of all, the words Klaus and right should never be in the same sentence. Second, where did you get that picture?"

"Lizzie drew it," he said, his daughter beaming at the mention of her name.

"Why is your kid drawing weapons of supernatural destruction?"

"I'll give you my usual answer, I don't know," he said.

Damon sighed. "We need to talk about this."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"Not tomorrow, today."

"I can't, Selene has the day off, I'm watching the kids."

"Fine," he growled, the end tone rang in his ear.

•••

"Are you okay?"

Sybil looked at him. "Of course, why would you ask?"

"You seem a little preoccupied," he said.

They sat on the ridge, Matt leaned back on his elbows enjoying the sun, but Sybil didn't seem to be enjoying the day. She sat stiffly, her legs folded under her, a frown marring her face.

"I apologize, my thoughts are elsewhere," she sighed.

"Still thinking about your sister?"

"She has it."

He sat up. "The thing that can kill you?"

She nodded.

"She wouldn't-"

"No," she shook her head. "She would never hurt me, but your friends..."

He reached over, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll figure it out," he promised. "Together."

She smiled. "Together."

•••

Ric woke up suddenly. He looked out the window. Shit! It was almost dark, when had he fallen asleep?

"Josie?" He called as he got off the couch and started almost frantically searching the house. "Lizzie?"

He walked into the kitchen.

"Relax, Ric, they're fine."

Alaric turned to see Damon standing in his kitchen, flipping through one of the books from the cabinet under the TV.

"Damon? How did you even get in here? We changed the deed after you went missing."

"I noticed," he nodded to something behind Ric. He turned to see Josie with a ring pop. "The kid let me in."

"What have I told you about inviting strangers into the house?"

"But," she held up the pink and orange ring pop.

He turned back to Damon. "You bribed my kid?"

"I knocked on the door and she answered," he shrugged.

He closed the book and frowned over his shoulder. Ric turned again, Lizzie stood next to her sister giving Damon the evil eye.

"Oh quit that," he took another brightly packaged candy out of his jacket and threw it to her. "I brought one for you too."

"Ha!" Lizzie said. "Now I have candy _and_ I'm not in trouble!"

Josie stuck her tongue out at her. Lizzie shoved her sister.

"They're following the Mystic Falls sibling dynamic, aren't they?" Damon said, closing the book and setting it on the kitchen counter.

"Don't even say that," Ric warned. "Lizzie, Josie, be nice to each other."

They sighed and dropped their glares.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I told you, we have to talk about this _thing_." He held up Lizzie's drawing.

"And that really couldn't wait till morning?"

"No, Ric, killing the psychotic siren can not wait," he walked around him to look at Lizzie. "Where'd you see this, kid?"

"The picture in my head," Lizzie said.

"Well I guess that's better than 'I don't know'," he said.

Ric sighed. "You are so close to getting staked."

He set the drawing on the kitchen counter.

"At least now we know what it looks like," Ric said.

"So what? We do a reverse picture search and hope someone's selling it on eBay?"

Josie tugged on Damon's jacket, he looked down at her. Ric could actually see the vampires eyes soften at the little girl. "Yeah, kid?"

"Heart," she said.

"What?" Ric asked.

She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed her sisters drawing holding it up for Damon to see. "It's a heart."

Damon and him shared a look.

"What do you mean heart?" Damon questioned.

"It's a heart," she repeated.

•••

Stefan watched Sybil, her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep like she was asleep, but she stood straight, her eyes moving beneath her lids.

He knocked on the glass. "Hey! Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him an annoyed look. "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me who the siren is," he said hoping he knew what he was doing.

"I can't," she said evenly.

He held out the fork. "You sure about that?"

"You can't that will kill him-"

"That's the point," Stefan said. "You care about him for some reason, so protect him. Tell me who the other siren is."

"I can't." Her voice was slightly less even.

Stefan rose the fork, holding it next to the wall.

"I _can't_ ," she shrieked, tears fell from her lashes.

He paused. "What do you mean _can't_?"

"I can not say the words without his approval, which he has not given," Sybil growled, tears still trekking down her face. "Even if I was willing to give away my sister, I am not allowed to."

Stefan slowly lowered the fork. "Alright, let's say you're telling the truth, how would we get _his_ approval?"

"You can't," she said quietly. "He has grown bitter, hateful of the entire human race. He has become the very evil he swore to punish-" Sybil choked, grabbing at her throat.

Stefan watched her claw at invisible hands for a moment before she fell to the floor with a gasp.

She looked at him through a curtain of dark hair. "I can't tell you anything, boy, quit wasting your time."


	11. Light at the End of the Tunnel

•

 **"No matter how dark the moment,**

 **Love and hope are always possible."**

 **\- George Chakiris**

Selene watched Ric leave for work.

She took out the sphere and went to the living room. Josie and Lizzie smiled at her. She kneeled next to them at the coffee table. "Do you think you girls could help me with something?"

"That's the heart Uncle Damon was looking for," Josie said.

Selene looked at her sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I saw it," Lizzie scrambled off and came running back with a drawing. "See? I saw it in my head like you said."

She smiled at her brightly, sure it she'd rather not have Damon know what he was looking for but this meant their abilities were developing faster than expected, and that their psychic link was bonding with hers. "It's amazing my beautiful girl."

"Whose heart is it?"

"Well it's mine silly, but this isn't the heart, the heart is inside," she tapped on the wood. "Someone stole it from me and locked it in here. Do you think you could help me get it out?"

They nodded eagerly.

"Perfect," she smiled at her little sirens.

•••

"She's _sired_ to him?" Stefan said.

"Which doesn't really matter since he made her flip the switch, completely wasted an opportunity," Damon said.

Elena glared at him.

"Just saying," he shrugged.

"You know sometimes it's okay to not say everything in your head," Ric said.

"So her heart's made of wood?" Jeremy frowned.

"If that's not symbolism-" Elena swatted at her boyfriend.

"She wouldn't leave her sister, so she's probably somewhere close to the Armory," Ric speculated.

"It almost seems like Sybil wants us to find her," Stefan said.

Damon looked at him. "Care to share?"

"Matt hasn't tried anything horrible, he seems like himself. Why would she trade someone with no humanity for someone like Matt? She has nothing to gain. She told me she never wanted to be a siren, what if she wants us to end this?"

"Okay, if that's true," Caroline said. "Why wouldn't she just tell us where this heart is?"

"She can't," Stefan said. "Like Damon couldn't tell us her plan."

"What kind of healing does she have?" Jeremy asked.

"Better than vampires," Caroline said.

"But there are things even vampires can't survive. Can't we burn her or something?" Jeremy suggested.

"We don't know what that will do to Matt," Ric reminded. "If the fork almost killed him..."

After a moment Elena spoke up. "So we have no idea how to kill her or how to save Matt from her control?"

"That's about it," Damon said.

"This is completely hopeless, isn't it?" Caroline said.

Stefan gave her a slight smile. "Isn't it always?"

•••

Georgie opened her eyes. Yes!

They stood in the tunnel under the armory.

"What are we doing here?" Vincent asked.

"We are looking for anything with," she pulled the hem of her shirt up to show them her tattoo. "This mark."

They didn't question her further, just started searching.

It took a long time to find anything but once they found it.

The bitch who sent her here was so going to pay.

•••

Selene set a hand on the wood, the girls doing the same. She watched as they siphoned the magic out of the sphere.

When they finally finished, the round box cracked open. Selene lifted the lid, inside, resting on piece of purple cloth, was a glowing, pulsing, red orb.

"That's your heart?" Josie leaned over the box looking at it curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart," she said. "That's our heart."

•••

Matt was with Sybil on another mental trip. Instead of the ridge today they sat in old ruins.

"What is this place?" Matt asked.

"My village," she looked at the ruins with a far away look and he knew she was seeing what had been hundreds of years ago. "It used to be beautiful... The temple took them years to make... But like everything else it has faded and decayed with time and neglect."

"What did it look like, before," Matt wanted to know what she had seen as a child, the place she had called home before the island.

She smiled softly. The world around them faded and blurred then came back into focus brighter and more alive. They sat on the steps of a large white temple, people bustled around, carrying baskets of food and pails of water, children played a game with a small rock and a game board of sorts set on the ground.

"This is amazing," he said.

"Yes, I didn't appreciate the simple beauty of this life until it was gone."

"I know what you mean," he said, watching a girl trip and spill a pail of water across the ground. He would've appreciated how boring his town used to be if he knew what was coming.

•••

Selene watched the girls look at the heart in awe. "I share my heart, with my sister."

Lizzie nodded as of this was completely reasonable but Josie gave her a confused look.

"We have one heart, but it's not like the heart that pumps your blood,this is our magic heart," she explained, she smiled at the girls. "Do you want to share the heart too?"

They nodded excitedly.

"Okay," she said. "I want you to put your hand over the heart just like-"

Selene looked around, she stood in a dimly lit tunnel, open box still in her hand, heart giving off a dim red glow. The girls held onto her legs.

"Selene, this is scary," Josie said.

"I'm sorry, honey," she said. "Someone else is doing this."

"You're right," Georgie stepped forward. "You really shouldn't go around killing people, bitch."

She narrowed her eyes at the girl, then she saw it. Above her left hip the mark was inked into her skin.

"Oh, I see," she said. "The first time you died, you saw the mark of Cade didn't you?"

The girl looked at her with suspicion but she raised a brow giving her the go ahead to continue.

"Only possible sirens see the mark," she said, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "You're psychic, you're like us."

"I'm nothing like you," she hissed.

"Selene?"

She looked away from the girl and saw her sister, she stood off to the right, a light haired boy standing next to her.

She smiled. "Hello, sister."

Sybil nodded.

Selene turned back to Georgie. "What do you think this is going to accomplish, girl? Do you really believe you can kill us with a dusty spell book and a few of your dead friends," she nodded at the people standing behind the girl.

She could see her waver, hope wasn't a hard thing to break.

She held out the round box. "Take it, Georgie, death doesn't have to be the end," she smiled slightly. "Join us, sister siren."

Georgie slowly took the box looking down at the pulsing heart.

"You only have two choices here, if you don't want to go back to the torment, you'll make the right one," Selene said.

Her sister stayed silent, watching the girl.

"I will," she said softly, she looked up at Selene something fierce in her eyes as she spoke with more strength than before. "I choose hope. I choose to see light in the darkness, find the good in humanity."

"There is none," Selene hissed.

"Yes, there is," she said. "I see it, I see it in the way Claire is willing to fight for the person she loves even when she's not willing to fight for herself, I see it in Vincent, in the guilt he carried for years because he believed he had killed the woman he loved. Ric loves his kids more than anything," her voice broke but when she continued it was even stronger. "I even see it in your sister, she saved a human because she saw in him the good she always wished to be."

She took a step forward, placing her hand over the heart. "I choose to have hope."

Sybil stepped forward.

"Sybil," Selene gave her a harsh look.

Sybil only smiled softly. "Have faith, sister."

She placed her hand over the heart. "I have seen the good that still lives in humanity."

Josie and Lizzie crept forward, setting their little hands over the heart. "I don't like the dark," Josie said solemnly, Lizzie nodding her agreement.

Georgie locked eyes with Selene. "We are not forsaken, sister."

An explosion of light came from the heart in her hands. Everything went white, the only sound Selene's ear piercing scream.

•••

When Sybil opened her eyes she sat on the floor of her cell. Matt stood over her, the door open.

She felt like she was missing something, it too her a moment to realize she couldn't feel Matt's mind. And her abdomen ached with _hunger_ , not the constant craving for human flesh, but the sharp feeling of an empty stomach.

"What is this?" She looked up at Matt, her voice was rough, scratchy.

He held out a hand and she let him pull her up. "I'd call it a chance at redemption."

She laughed as tears ran down her face. "I'm human," she breathed.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, Syb, you're human."

"I'm human!" She threw her arms around him, holding tight to this human boy who had taught her to hope again.

She was human, she had a second chance.


	12. What Was Meant to Be

•

 **"I've seen your flag on the marble arch**

 **But love is not a victory march**

 **It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,"**

 **Hallelujah**

 **-Jason Castro**

On that day, no different than any other, exactly two hundred thirty three missing or dead people reappeared in a research center outside the small town of Mystic Falls.

•••

Georgie stood in the armory, Claire standing next to her. Everyone in the room stared at them.

"'Sup," Georgie said finally.

Ric marched towards her. "Before you get mad, I didn't want to lock you in the vault-"

Her words cut off when Ric wrapped her in his arms. She stood stiffly for a second before falling into the embrace.

"How-" he pulled back to look at her. "You were dead."

"Yeah," she shrugged. "Hell really wasn't my thing."

Ric shook his head. "How did you...?"

"Claire and Vincent helped me-" she turned and her smile faded. "Where's Vincent?" She asked Claire.

She shook her head clearly as confused as Georgie.

•••

She found Vincent in Ric's office, he sat with his back against the desk. She sat next to him.

"So, apparently, Claire is her last name, her first name is Davina," she bumped him with her shoulder. "What about you, you really Vincent?"

"I wish," he sighed holding out his hand. "Finn Mikaelson."

She shook his hand. "Georgie Dowling, nice to meet you."

He sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I honestly don't have a clue what I'm doing now, but I know someone who can help you figure out your plan," she called. "Sage? You can come in now."

The red haired girl walked in, her smile was almost nervous. "Hey, Finn."

Finn stood, pulling her into his arms.

Georgie slipped out of the room not wanting to infringe on the moment.

She found Ric looking over the balcony at the people milling around the Armory.

"How are Lizzie and Josie?"

"Good," he said. "With Elena and Jeremy."

She nodded though those names meant nothing to her.

She leaned her arms against the railing. "Crazy, isn't it? So many people getting a second chance at life."

Ric nodded. "I keep thinking about something I realized when Dorian told me you were dead, and all I could think was that I kept telling myself that eventually I would be happy, that some day I could let myself be happy, just not right now," he looked at her. "But the thing is, right now is all we have. And I want to spend it with you."

She smiled. "You definitely beat my come on in the vault-"

Ric kissed her. The full on, dipped back arms around her waist, end scene of a sappy romance kind of kiss.

Okay, going to hell and back was totally worth it.

•••

Caroline ran into the boarding house.

This was going to be bad...

Bonnie sat on the floor, Enzo held her while she sobbed. The guilt of everything she had done hitting her at once.

But she had been wrong, Bonnie didn't really need Caroline. She had Enzo, he would take care of her.

Bonnie looked up at her. "How do I live with this?" Her normally steady voice was choked and broken with tears.

Caroline sat next to her friend, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to keep living, and every day you are going to tell yourself you're strong enough for this life. And when you can't do that," she smiled sadly at Enzo. "He will. Eventually, you'll believe it and getting through the day won't be so hard any more. You'll find your way back to joy, Bonnie, I promise."

•••

Jeremy walked towards the door, he still hadn't unpacked, and now that the crisis was over... Well staying in one place wasn't really his thing anymore.

He was almost out the door when he heard it. "Jeremy?"

He froze, turning slowly. "Vicki?"

Vicki Donovan stood before him, brown hair falling around her shoulders in a tangled curtain, her smile wasn't as bright, and her eyes held more pain. But she was still Vicki.

She threw herself into his arms.

He pressed his face into her hair. She was real. She was _alive_.

"How are you here?" He finally pulled away.

"I guess you were right, some people think I'm worth a second chance."

Jeremy laughed, feeling a sort of lightness he hadn't felt in years.

"Since you just got back from the dead I won't say 'I told you so'."

Her laughter was an amazing sound.

•••

It took two years to find Hayley Marshall. The hybrid was surprisingly good at staying under the radar.

Georgie had almost lost her heart when she surprised the girl.

But eventually she believed her, Davina and Finn being alive helped a lot.

They stood over a coffin, the dark haired boy lay inside. Georgie held out her hand. "Ready?"

Davina smiled though she looked nervous. "Yeah, I'm ready," she set her hand in Georgie's, well her other hand pressed to the boys forehead.

•••

Davina stood in a rose garden, it was beautiful, white trellises and pink roses everywhere.

The breath rushed out of her lungs, sitting on a white bench, book in hand, was Kol.

"Kol," the word was little more than an exhale. But suddenly she was yelling his name and running across the garden to him. The book fell from his hand as he stood and caught her in his arms.

They held onto each other for a long time before she let go enough to explain.

•••

They stood outside the apartment Hayley was in for the time being.

"You sure?" Georgie asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yeah," Davina grinned. Finn nodded his agreement, his arm slung around Sages shoulder.

"We have someone to save," Finn said.

Georgie smiled. "Keep in touch, and be careful, one person can only come back from the dead so many times."

•••

Caroline and Stefan were opening wedding presents, the ceremony had been the day before. Damon had been civil the entire day, of course it was probably because he was under threat of death by Elena if he messed anything up for Caroline. A human Damon was still strange, but he seemed happier that way and that's all Stefan had ever wanted for his brother.

Caroline was still on bride high, though he was almost positive she was already planning Georgie and Rics wedding.

Georgie had hired her as their wedding planner, mostly because she didn't want to pick out flowers or spend hours looking for bridesmaid dresses.

"Hey," he said Caroline looked up from the quilt her great aunt had sent. "Someone sent us a mini fridge," he took out the white envelope, and opened it. "With cash inside."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"There's no note," he said. "Have any idea who sent it?"

"Yeah, an old friend, he thinks he real funny."

She smiled at him. "We're married."

He laughed. "I know, and nothing went wrong. I'm taking it as a good omen."

•••

Ric walked into the kitchen.

Josie and Lizzie were having a screaming match.

"What's going on here?" He asked, kissing Georgie's cheek.

"I made the horrible mistake of mentioning the wedding; They've been arguing non stop for a half an hour about who gets to be flower girl."

"Oh, yeah, this won't end well," he walked around the kitchen island to cut into the girls arguments. "What if you're both flower girls?"

They rolled their eyes in such a Caroline way Georgie still had trouble believing Caroline wasn't their biological mother.

"There can't be _two_ flower girls," Josie crossed her arms.

"It cheapens it," Lizzie agreed.

Ric gave her a look like, _can you believe this?_

"Yeah, I tried that twenty minutes ago," Georgie said. "But I have a better idea," she smiled at the girls. "What if we asked someone else to be flower girl, and you both get to be bridesmaids?"

The girls squealed in delight, running around the counter to throw their arms around their soon-to-be stepmother.

Georgie smiled at them, sticking her tongue out at Ric.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "You're the better mediator, get over yourself."

Sometimes Georgie was still in shock at how far she'd come the girl that crashed that car, from the girl who had lived through hell.

It had been worth it, all the pain had been worth this personal heaven she had found.

•••

"We could home school her, she doesn't really have to go to preschool," Matt said.

Sybil laughed. "Oh yeah, you'll teach her to use a crossbow and I'll teach her to crash ships."

"See? What else does the kid need to know?"

"Flora is going to school," Sybil said. And there it was, the decision was made.

He smiled at her. "How's Ty doing?"

"You don't know they're a boy," Sybil said.

He set his hands on her round stomach. "I think he is."

"Uh-huh," she said. "You thought Flora was a boy too."

At that moment the little girl ran into the room, jumping into her fathers arms. He picked her up. "What do you think? Brother or sister?"

"Brother!" She giggled.

Matt looked at Sybil. "See? I'm definitely right."

She smiled. "Fine. _Maybe_ they're a boy."

Matt remembered how nervous they'd been when she got pregnant with Flora, worried that something might go wrong because of everything she had been through. But she had been born healthy, and twice as stubborn as her parents.

She reminded him of Vicki with large light brown eyes and waves of dark hair.

He smiled at his wife and daughter, this was so much better than a normal life.

* * *

 **Sequel, Dear Broken Children**


End file.
